


La petite Mai

by Kairy_Dream



Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairy_Dream/pseuds/Kairy_Dream
Summary: Sur le retour d'un cas, Mai aperçu un lieu qui lui semblait familier, elle décida d'aller y faire tour …





	La petite Mai

****Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.** **

''bla bla'' = discussion

_bla bla = rêve ou souvenir_

**Bla bla = diverses voix entendue par Mai**

::::::::

_''Merci pour tout Naru'' dit Mai en souriant et pleurant quelques larmes._

_Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna de lui, marchant de plus en plus loin. Il voulut se mettre à lui courir après son corps n'arrivait pas à bouger, l'empêchant de s'en aller la rejoindre. C'est avec le regard paniqué qu'il la regarda partir loin de lui, ne le laissant seul sans aucune explication. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de crier son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne. Mais malgré ses nombreux appels, la silhouette de la jeune fille continua à disparaître dans l’horizon._

''Mai !''

Naru se réveilla en sursaut. Au lieu de voir la silhouette de Mai, il vit le plafond de sa chambre, lui indiquant qu'il avait de nouveau rêvé. Ce rêve, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il le faisait, s'en comprendre sa signification. Il repensait toujours à Mai après ce rêve, pourquoi elle lui dirait ces mots-là ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi elle partait loin de lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi il tenter de la rattraper ? Elle est seulement son employée.

Toutes ces questions le mirent de mauvais poil, et malheureusement, c'est son équipe et surtout Mai, qui allait en pâtir. Il se leva et se prépara a partir de la maison du client dont il avait résolu le cas la vieille, une histoire de maîtresse jalouse décédé voulant l'homme qu'elle aimait comme propriété personnel, le genre de cas qui l'énervait tout particulièrement.

En arrivant dans la base pour vérifier que tout le matériel soit bien était mis dans la camionnette, son équipe le salua, mais il les ignora royalement. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et ouvrit son carnet noir, pour en faire la lecture.

Le bruit de la pote qui grinçait le sortit de sa lecture, le faisait levé la tête en direction de la source du bruit. Derrière la porte, il y avait Mai ignorant qu'elle venait de le déranger.

''Bonjour Naru'', dit Mai en rentrant dans la base avec un plateau contenant du thé.

''Thé Mai'', ordonna Naru en recommençant de lire.

''D'accord'', souffla Mai en lui donnant sa tasse.

Il bu la précieuse boisson, avant de continuer de lire, ignorant comme d'habitude sa secrétaire qui attendait toujours qu'il la remercie pour cette attention. Mai attendait devant lui pendant 5 min avant de rejoindre les autres pour charger leurs affaires personnels dans la voiture.

''Pas de remerciement aujourd'hui non plus'', murmura Mai avec un ton déçu.

**Pourquoi remercier un monstre … c'est ce qu'il pense de toi … un monstre qui utilise … tu n'es qu'un outil.**

''J'ai plus qu'a partir.'' dit Mai en quittant la pièce.

Sa plainte fut entendu par Naru qui se figea à ses propos, qui lui rappelait son rêve. Il se tourna vers elle dans l'espoir de lui dire ces mots qu'elle entendait toujours, mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de fermer la porte de la base. Il se mordit les lèvres et se trouva stupide à l'idée de la remercier seulement pour la rendre heureuse … seulement pour qu'elle reste. Ce rêve le chamboulait beaucoup trop.

Il ne la revit pas avant le départ, elle se trouvait à parler à Ayako, débordant de joie, se moquant de Bô qui se faisait malmener par Yasu. Il toussa pour annoncer sa présence, et les regarda pâlirent a sa vue.

''On a assez perdu de temps comme ça, on part'', déclara Naru.

''Ok Big Boss'', s'écria Yasu en poussant Bô dans sa voiture.

Toute l'équipe s'exécuta et Mai alla dans la fourgon avec Naru et Lin. Mai ne semblait pas contrarier, remarqua Naru qui avait peur qu'elle se sente déprimée par ce matin. Avant il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, mais maintenant, depuis qu'il fait ce rêve, il pensait à son bien être même si il n'arrivait pas a faire plus d'effort pour lui parler.

La route dans le fourgon se passa calmement, Mai regardait le paysage en souriant, émerveillé par la nature. Naru comme a son habitude, lisait, mais il lui arrivait de lever la tête pour regarder son assistante. Cette dernière ne se rendait compte de rien, par contre Lin voyait bien le manège de son protégé, ce qui le rassurait de le voir ainsi.

En chemin, Mai vit un petit village au bord d'un lac, curieuse, elle le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, jusqu'à qu'elle réalise quelque chose, elle connaissait cette endroit, elle avait déjà vu le lac, de nombreuses émotions la prirent, et elle se mit à trembler quand elle reconnu la sensation de se faire tuer dans le tas.

**Sale monstre ! Tout ce que tu fait n'apporte que la mort ! Meurs une bonne fois pour toute !**

Naru, voulant de nouveau la surveiller, la vit les yeux écarquillés et les bras croisés contre elle tremblant. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais elle ne répondit pas, confuse de son environnement. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, ce qui permit a Mai de se rendre compte de lui rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle le regarda, puis se repris, ne voulant pas lui montrer de faiblesse.

''Ce n'est rien Naru'', mentit Mai en tentant de sourire.

**Ça mal … pourquoi souffrir alors qu'on peut mourir ?**

''Ne me ment pas ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as une vision ?'' demanda Naru en essayant d'être gentil.

''Ce n'est rien d'important …. c'est juste que ce village m'a l'air familier ... tout comme le lac ... j'ai comme une impression de l'avoir déjà vu'', dit Mai avec un ton hésitant. ''Étrangement ... mon instinct me pousse à y aller Naru ... mais ce même instinct me fait étrangement peur.''

''Lin, on va dans ce village'', dit Naru en voyant le lac dont elle parlait.

Naru regarda Mai se calmer, il était conscient de ses dons et de cet étrange instinct, qui bouleverser les cas. Il se dit que peut-être à force de côtoyer Mai, elle utilisait sans le savoir son instinct pour l'aider à retrouver Eugène.

Une fois dans le village, ils se trouvèrent un endroit où se garer, suivit par les irréguliers qui se demandaient la raison de ce détour dans leur voiture. Mai sortit la première de la voiture et pris une grand inspiration.

''Alors, on peux savoir pourquoi on s'arrête en pleine route'', râla Ayako.

''Demande à Mai, c'est elle qui a voulu venir ici ?'' rétorqua Naru en désignant l'idiote qui levait les bras au ciel.

''Mai … on peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?'' dit Bô en lui mettant une main sur la tête.

''Je commence à m'en souvenir maintenant que je vois ce village de plus prêt !'' s'écria joyeusement Mai en tournant sur elle-même.

''De quoi vous vous souvenez Taniyama-san ?'' demanda poliment Lin.

''L'odeur des arbres ... le bruit des oiseux et du vent … les couleurs des vieilles maisonnettes ... C'est ici, près ce village que je suis née ... j'y ai passé presque toute ma vie ici !'' Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même. ''Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour oublier cela ?''

**Il vaut mieux oublier son passé que de s'en souvenir.**

Naru haussa un sourcil, regardant confus sa secrétaire qui tenait des propos étranges. Si il avait été sur un cas, il aurait tout de suite pensé que la jeune fille serait possédée. Seulement le regard de Mai, la lueur vive se trouvant dedans, montrait sa pleine conscience de son esprit.

''Tu es trop stupide pour retenir une information'', rétorqua Naru énervé par sa réponse. ''On repart.''

''Euh … Naru, Mai n'est plus là … les autres non plus'', dit John gêné en montrant Mai qui faisait visiter le village a Ayako, Bô, Yasu et Masako.

''On va les rejoindre, un peu de détente après un cas va nous faire du bien Naru'', dit Lin en le voyant sur le point d'exploser.

''Pas le choix'', murmura Naru vaincu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mai leur avait montré les principaux commerces du village, qui vivaient essentiellement par le tourisme des vacanciers et des randonneurs, ainsi que les montagnards qui descendaient de la montagne pour refaire leurs provisions. La seule auberge du village servait de restaurant la journée et de bar le soir, tandis que les autres magasins, se concentraient sur la vente de produit locaux et de souvenirs.

Mai les quitta un instant, le temps de regarder une carte, pour se diriger vers leur nouvelle destination. Elle vit un lieux sur la carte qui lui rappela de dures souvenirs, au point qu'elle perdit le sourire.

_Son corps s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les profondeurs, tandis que ses poumons ne pouvaient plus fonctionner. Elle senti l'air lui manquer, la suffocation était horrible, elle senti sa gorge brûlée et s'asséché alors que cette dernière était remplie d'eau._

_Ses membres se gelèrent du au manque d'oxygène et a la température glaciale qui l'envellopait, devenant comme inexistant pour son être, tandis que sa conscience commença elle aussi a disparaître. Finalement, elle accepta son sort, aucune peur ne l'envahi, elle était prête._

_Prête a mourir ..._

Elle revenu vers eux en se tenant la tête et montrant une légère grimace de douleur, et ils s'inquiétèrent aussitôt pour elle.

**Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ?**

''Ça va, juste de mauvais souvenirs me sont revenues en tête'', dit Mai en se forçant à sourire.

''Tu es sur'', demanda Bô se comportant comme un papa poule. ''Tu ne veux pas un câlin ?''

''Non, non, ça ira'', déclina Mai en reculant.

''Pervers'', souffla Ayako.

''Tu as dit quoi vieille sorcière !'' s'écria Bô.

''Plus important, il y un endroit que je voudrais vous montrer'', ajouta soudainement Mai en se retournant et marchant.

Elle ne leur laissait pas le choix que de la suivre, donc c'est à contre cœur pour certains, qu'ils se mirent à la suivre, s'éloignant du village, marchant sur les abords du lac. Puis Mai tourna en direction de la foret, restant sur un petit chemin de terre, jusqu'à un escalier en pierre pénétrant plus profondément dans la forêt. La montée de l'escalier, fut laborieux pour l'équipe, ce dernier était escarpé et les marches n'étaient pas régulière, et surtout, il semblait interminable. La seule qui avançait rapidement fut Mai, qui s'étonna de la lenteur des autres.

''Allez courage ! On est bientôt arrivé !'' encouragea Mai sans même se retrourner.

''C'est ce que tu as dit il y a 5 minutes'', reprocha Masako qui n'en pouvait plus.

''Mais cette fois-ci, c'est vrai, je vois déjà le bout du chemin.'' rétorqua Mai en rigolant.

Mai avait raison, ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'escalier, et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en face d'une grande prairie garni de fleur sauvage. La vue fut complété par un large ciel bleu sans nuage, qui semblait à portée de main.

''Bienvenue chez moi !'' s'écria Mai en écartant les bras. ''On va faire un concours, celui qui fait le plus beau bouquet à gagner ! Je vous donne 10 minutes, go !''

''On est chez toi ?'' Dit Ayako étonnée.

''Oui, le terrain m'appartient depuis la mort de mes parents'', conclu Mai tristement en cueillant des fleurs.

Voyant son air triste, ils commencèrent eux aussi à cueillir des fleurs, bien que Naru y soit contraint par Lin. Peu à peu, les bouquets se formèrent, et les chamailleries habituelles prirent le dessus, Yasu draguait Bô en lui offrant des fleurs, Ayako se moquant du sens esthétique de ce dernier qui répondant rapidement, Masako qui se vantait de ces dons en art floral et John perdu dans les nombreuses variétés de fleur.

Lin et Naru se concentrèrent beaucoup plus à confection du fameux bouquet, Lin s'étonna de trouver certains fleurs chinoises, tandis que Naru vit le fleur préféré de son frère. Mai, elle, ne cherchait pas le faire jolie, elle cueilli toutes les fleurs dans son champ de vision.

A la fin, tout les bouquets était petits mais très beaux, au point que Mai les éluent tous vainqueurs de son concours improvisé. Après ce moment de joie pour elle, elle eut le malheur de leur dit que la visite n'était pas encore fini, commentaire qui se fit accueillir par des grimaces de la part de l'équipe, Lin et Naru compris.

''Fini de jouer'', dit Naru. ''Cette fois-ci on rentre.''

''Désolé Jou-chan, Naru a raison'', dit Bô.

''Je suis contente pour toi Mai, d'avoir revu le village de ton enfance, mais on doit y aller'', s'expliqua Ayako en regardant sa montre.

''J'ai un emploi du temps chargé'', dit Masako en se cachant derrière sa manche.

''Le prêtre de l'église a du mal à gérer les enfants seul'', dit John tristement. ''Je dois rentrer au plus vite.''

''On reviendra une autre fois Mai !'' s’exclama Yasu en espérant que Mai les pardonne.

Mai avait la tête baissée, elle ne disait plus un mot, serrant contre elle les bouquets. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas pour une fois lui faire plaisir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir rester auprès d'eux très longtemps. Elle voulait jsute passer du temps avec eux, du temps normal, sans aucun cas, juste entre elle et eux.

**Tu les dérange, tu n'es qu'un problème pour eux.**

''Taniyama-san …'', commença Lin en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle repoussant le contact et les regardait avec les yeux larmoyants avec une émotion peu communes dans ses yeux, la douleur ainsi que la déception.

**Finalement, pourquoi tu t'attache a eux ? Ils ne pourront jamais te comprendre, alors que nous on sera toujours avec toi.**

''Vous pouvez pas comprendre …'', lâcha faiblement Mai avant de courir sur un chemin contournant le champs qui s'enfonçait dans la foret avoisinante.

L'équipe fut pris par surprise par son acte, mis du temps avant de réaliser le comportement étrange de Mai. Quand ils décidèrent de la suivre, même s'ils se doutèrent qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à la rattraper ni la retrouver immédiatement, car elle courait toujours très vite. Naru espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne trouve pas être très loin, espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas écarté du seul chemin.

::::::::::::::

Mai arrêta sa course devant une clairière baignée par la lumière du soleil. Elle ne comprenait pas son geste, mais son corps avait bougé tout seul, comme si au fond d'elle, un désir caché l'avait poussé a agir. Essoufflée et fatiguée par sa course, elle regarda où ses pas l'avaient mené. Son regard examinait tous les détails de la clairière, puis son regard se figea à la vue d'une chose se trouvant au fond de la clairière.

Au centre de cette dernière, il y avait 2 grande pierre tombale, a leur vue, Mai se retenu de pleurer, retrouvant des souvenirs liés a cet endroit. Elle se dirigea devant les tombes, et y déposa les bouquets, ceux des garçons sur l'une et ceux des filles sur l'autre. Puis elle resta un petit moment debout bien droite, avalant sa salive, se demandant quoi dire.

**Pourquoi il faut que tu te fasse toujours du mal ?**

''Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Maman'', dit Mai avec la voix cassée.

:::::::::::::::::

L'équipe de SPR arrivèrent enfin à rattraper leur jeune fugueuse, ils la virent devant 2 tombes, Naru allait appeler Mai, mais Lin lui mit une main sur la bouche en lui faisait signe de se taire, ainsi qu'au autre membres. Avant qui que ce soit lui demande la raison pour un tel silence, la voix de Mai interrompu les coupa dans leur élan.

''Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Maman'', dit Mai avec la voix cassée.

''Cela fait longtemps, depuis l'enterrement de Maman, n'est-ce pas ? … Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir plus tôt … je pense que le choc de vos morts continuent encore de me bouleverser.''

**Et le sera toujours ...**

Elle se tut, le temps de retrouver une voix plus claire.

''3 longues années sans vous, 3 longues années et pourtant je t'imagine encore Papa me prenant dans tes bras quand je faisais un cauchemar'', commença Mai. ''Le matin, Maman, tu avais l'habitude de venir m'appeler, enveloppée par l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui tu venais de me préparer, alors que tu avais passé toute ta nuit à travailler.''

**Arrête d'y penser !**

Les larmes coulèrent, mais cette fois-ci, Mai ne fit rien, se laissant le droit de pleurer.

''Après tout ce temps, j'ai encore du mal à me réveiller le matin'', avoua en riant Mai. ''Je dois encore penser tu vas venir me réveiller, et pourtant chaque matin est froid et sans chaleur humaine.''

Mai reprit une respiration comme pour se donner du courage.

''Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'école me dispute de temps en temps, mais mes résultats scolaires me sauvent la mise. Vous avez devant vous la N°1 de son année !'' s'exclama Mai avec joie. ''Par contre cela ne plaît pas à Naru, qui me menace de me couper mon salaire à chaque retard. Et oui, votre fille est déjà dans le monde du travail ! Je suis une battante comme toi Papa, et je reste plein de vie contre l'adversité comme toi Maman !''

**Ne pense pas a eux ! Tu fini toujours par te faire du mal … on a ressent ta douleur nous !**

Mai s'étira, regardant le ciel avant de continuer.

''Je travaille pour l'entreprise SPR, Shibuya Paranormal Recherche'', raconta Mai. ''Désolé Papa, Maman, je vous avais promis de ne pas travailler dans la chasse de fantôme, mais on dirait qu'on a ça dans le sang. Hein Papa ! Là-bas, j'ai fait la rencontre de beaucoup d'amis, qui sont ma famille de substitution.''

''Il y a Bô le moine, toujours a me réconforter et me faire des câlins, il m'a appris un sort pour que je puisse me défendre, mais c'est lui qui a le plus de classe quand il me protège. Il est comme un père pour moi, je suis sur que tu l'approuverai Papa.''

Bô en l'entendant se sentit honoré par ses paroles, et ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

''Ensuite, il y a Ayako la miko, elle est très belle et attentionnée envers moi, elle est médecin comme toi Maman. Dans les cas, c'est difficile pour elle d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle fait un maximum d'effort pour essayer de protéger un maximum de personne. Elle est comme une seconde mère pour moi, essayant de me faire sortir, et me donnant des conseil sur la mode, même si je pense qu'elle voudrais être une sœur à mes yeux.''

Ayako se mit a pleurer, a cet instant elle ressentie ce que toutes les mères ressentaient, la joie d'être mère et de voir son enfant grandir, devenant sa plus belle réussite.

''Puis viens, John le prêtre, il vient d'Australie et à un accent du Kansai, il est très gentil, même trop des fois, mais c'est une qualité très rare à trouver chez quelqu'un, il est mon grand frère calme, toujours à vouloir éviter des disputes au sein du groupe.''

John était heureux d'avoir pu lier des liens de famille avec elle, car lui aussi la considérée comme sa sœur.

''Enfin, il y a Masako la médium de notre groupe, elle a un sacré caractère, mais ce que j'aime chez elle, en plus des kimonos qu'elle porte, ça m'irait pas ce genre de tenue, désolé Maman. À chaque début de cas, j'ai peur pour elle, elle a un rôle très important, c'est la première à ressentir la présence de l'esprit, et elle peux le contacter, j'ai toujours peur que le cas Urado recommence, c'est pour ça que cette fois-ci je la protégerais. Elle est ma petite sœur avec qui je peux me confier, mais aussi me disputer.''

Masako fut étonné par la vision que Mai se faisait d'elle, elle avait souvent été méchante avec elle, et pourtant Mai l'aimait comme sa sœur. Elle fut touchée en plein cœur par ses mots, et se cacha derrière ses manches pour évacuer les larmes.

''On arrive à un sujet particulier, Yasu le collecteur d'information, qui est aussi un très grand blagueur, pile poil l'humeur décalé que tu adore Maman. Eh oui Papa, il y a encore des gens avec un sens de l'humeur aussi pire que celui de Maman, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Il passe son temps a draguer Bô et à me taquiner, c'est mon grand frère rigolo, qui peux devenir très sérieux quand la famille est en danger.''

Yasu sourit au commentaire, l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il se demandait comment il n'avais pas eu l'idée avant.

''Papa, tu ne devineras jamais qui travaille avec moi comme assistant, Lin l'omniyouji qui je considère comme un oncle de bon conseil. Oui Papa, je parle bien de Lin Koujo, ton petit frère ! Il est comme tu me l'avais décris, calme et très sérieux, maintenant qu je l'ai rencontré, je sais pourquoi il est le seul de ta famille à t'avoir encouragé à poursuivre ton amour avec Maman. Tu sais, il m'a protégé à plusieurs reprises, je me souviens durant le cas Urado, j'étais maintenu contre un mur par deux esprit servant Urado, tandis que ce dernier se trouvait en face de moi pour me tuer, j'ai eu si peur à ce moment là, mais Lin est arrivé, me sortant de cet enfer.''

Lin fut totalement choqué par cette dernière découverte, il se souvient quand l'aîné de sa fratrie avait crié durant une réunion de famille qu'il aimait une japonaise, et que si sa famille ne l'acceptait pas, il partirai, chose qu'il fit le soir même après l'avoir rencontré dans un couloir, le temps de lui dire qu'il avait le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Mai était sa nièce, sa nièce qui vivait pratiquement de rien, et qui ne se plaignais jamais de rien, alors qu'il la voyait s'écrouler de fatigue quand Naru avait le dos tourné.

''Et le meilleur pour la fin, mon patron, Shibuya Kazuya, alias Naru ! Il est narcissique, accro au thé, toujours froid, me traite toujours de fille stupide, me menaçant de couper mon salaire, n'a aucune politesse, et un énorme jerk ! Mais, malgré tout ça, je l'aime, il est gentil, sinon il ne m'aurait pas donner un travail. Il est aussi généreux, car je sais qu'il me paye trop juste pour que j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre et faire des économies. Je pense aussi qu'il est timide, car même si il ne le montre pas, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi et me protège, mais aussi les autres, car, il n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour notre sécurité. Il est aussi très intelligent, il m'aide de temps en temps pour mes devoirs, et il lis toujours des livres très compliqués, mais je me suis promis que j'essayerai un jour d'en lire sans avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire. Il adore me taquiner et m'embêter, il pense que je le vois pas quand il m'observe dans le fourgon. Je ne sais pas qui il est dans ma famille, mais il as une place importante.''

Naru eu un petit sourire en l'entendant, elle était toujours aussi franche que d'habitude, non même plus que d'habitude. Normalement, on lui trouvait toujours des défauts, alors qu'on lui trouve des qualités, c'était rare, mais c'était la qualité de Mai, trouver du bon dans tout.

**J'espère que tes parents t'ont entendu, on supporterai pas ça une seconde fois.**

''Je voudrais avoir la force lui dire que je les aime, mais je risque de leur faire du mal … comme aux autres'', dit sombrement Mai. ''Je dois vraiment être maudite, même si vous essayer de me le cacher. Papa, Maman, je vous remercie de m'avoir protégée de cette vérité. Cette vérité qui m'empêche vivre avec quelqu'un très longtemps.''

**Tu a juste besoin de nous … nous, on a toujours su te protéger.**

Mai s'assit sur le sol en face des tombes, puis repris.

''Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vis seul ? Tout commença après ta mort Maman. Le professeur qui m'avais accueilli est morte 1 mois après que je sois venue chez elle, morte d'une mauvaise chute le lendemain où elle m'avait mis une gifle'', expliqua Mai a ses parents. ''Dans la première famille d'accueil, l'un des enfants y vivant m'avait crevé les pneus de mon vélo, m'obligeant à marcher pendant 30 minutes pour aller l'école. Le soir, il se fit écrasé par une voiture sous les yeux de sa mère, je fus changer de foyer pour cause de deuil.''

**C'était un enfant horrible !**

''Le second foyer, le père était alcoolique et m'avais frappé pour n'avoir pas apporté une bière rapidement, il s’étouffa dans son vomi pendant que j'étais en cours. Je vous parle pas des suivants : pédophile tué par l'une de ses victimes ; femme appartenant dans une secte qui l'ont sacrifié pour leur dieu ; une mère de famille traditionnel très strict se suicidant. Les services sociaux ont tenté de me mettre dans un orphelinat, malheureusement la nuit après mon arrivée, l'orphelinat connu un incendie qui tua 27 enfants sur 40. C'est a ce moment-là que j'ai pris mon indépendance.''

**C'est pas de ta faute, les services sociaux ne savent pas faire leur boulot.**

''Le dernier en date, lui est toujours vivant, heureusement, car sinon je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie ... Il ne m'avait rien fait, j'étais revenue ici pour les grandes vacances, et j'avais loué les chambres de la maison à petit prix à des voyageurs de courte durée, avec des consignes bien précises, personne ne devait me parler, ni me toucher, cela assurait leur sécurité. Ce garçon en faisait à sa tête, le matin il me disait bonjour et le soir bonne nuit, il ne lui est rien arrivé pendant un mois. Mais un soir, il n'était toujours pas rentré, je suis sortie le chercher … après je me souviens de rien, je me suis juste réveillé dans la clinique, avec ce garçon à mes coté portant une tenue de patient. Il m'a dit qu'il devait rester encore un moment là, mais que je pouvais lui rendre visite, qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi et qu'il voulait être mon ami.''

**Ce mec est un idiot, ne t'en occupe pas Mai. Eh ! Tu nous écoute !**

Mai se tut un moment avant d'éclater de rire, mais son rire semblait faux et triste.

''Maman, après qu'il m'a dit ça, pour le protéger, j'ai trouvé un moment pour que ma malédiction s'attaque à moi'', dit Mai en pleurant. ''Si les personnes, qui me font peur et me blessent, meurent, alors je n'avais qu'a me blesser, me faire du mal pour mourir. Je deviens de jour en jour de plus en plus folle, mais depuis ma rencontre avec SPR, je pense de nouveau à vivre.''

**Elle ne nous écoute jamais ! Mai fait toujours semblant de ne pas nous entendre.**

Mai se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière elle, et vit sa famille de substitution la regardait derrière un buisson. Elle espérait qu'il venait seulement d'arriver.

''Les gars …''

''Mai rassure moi, tu n'as pas tenté de mettre fin a tes jours'', demanda Ayako inquiète.

''Non, je n'ai pas tenté, je l'ai fait'', sourit Mai. ''Et je peux t'assurer que cela très mal … mais pour une drôle de raison, je suis encore là.''

''Mai …'', dit Bô en tentant de lui faire un câlin.

''Non !'' repoussa Mai. ''Vous avez entendu, je suis un danger pour vous ! Tant que j'arrive a vous considérez comme de simples collègues vous êtes en sécurité. Mais je n'arrive plus à le faire … j'ai vraiment peur qu'un jour, ils vous arrivent malheur.''

**Enfin une parole digne d'être écoutée ! Dégagez bande d'idiots !**

''Il ne va rien m'arriver Mai, il ne va rien nous arriver'', dit avec conviction Naru.

''Non, non, arrête de dire ça'', dit Mai en se tenant la tête. ''Eugène a dit la même chose et il …''

''Eugène ?'' Répéta Naru.

''Le dernier qui a subi ma malédiction, tu dois me trouver stupide de protéger quelqu'un dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, je ne souviens même plus a quoi il ressemble'', cria Mai. ''A chaque fois j'oublie les personnes qui meurent à cause de moi, je garde une note avec leur nom pour m'empêcher d totalement les oublier, car ce serais trop cruel que je n'ai pas sur la conscience leurs morts !''

''Où est ce Eugène ? Dis le moi, s'il te plaît,'' supplia Naru. ''S'il te plaît dis moi qu'il est en vie.''

''Eugène va bien, mais il refuse de sortir de la clinique tant que je ne vais pas le voir'', dit Mai d'une petite voix. ''J'appelle à la clinique toutes les semaines pour prendre de ces nouvelles, et il me dit à chaque fois la même chose : ''J'attends que tu vienne me voir petit ange.'', et à chaque fois je lui raccroche au nez, et pleure pour ce garçon qui est content de me savoir en vie.''

**Ne le crois pas ! Tu n'es qu'un démon !**

''Emmène moi auprès de lui'', demanda Naru désespéré.

''Qui est Eugène pour toi ?'' se douta Mai instinctivement.

''Mon frère jumeau'', avoua avec sincérité Naru.

''Suis-moi'', dit elle simplement en se levant.

Elle lui prit la main et ils marchèrent en direction du point départ, le champs de fleur, suivi par l'équipe. Puis elle prit le chemin coupant en deux le champs, qui menait à une falaise. De cette falaise, elle lui montra un grand bâtiment blanc en contre bas, qui était la fameuse clinique. Elle prit un chemin taillé dans la falaise, et leur avertit que le sol était glissant. Ils arrivèrent en bas sans trop de difficulté.

''Voici la clinique, ton frère est dedans dans la chambre 205, s'il n'a pas encore déranger les infirmière pour la changer'', dit Mai en se posant sur un banc à l'extérieure. ''Je ne rentre pas dedans, je vous attends ici. Au fait, tu dis bien à l'accueil que Mai Taniyama t'envoie.''

La bande entra tous dans l'hopital, laissant Mai seule avec ses voix.

**Pourquoi tu les laisse ? Après tous tes efforts pour être avec eux ! Tu es vraiment trop stupide.**

''Je dois l'être, après tout, vous me le dites souvent.'' ri Mai.

**Ouais … ça veux pas dire qu'on le pense vraiment.**

''On dirait que vous boudez.'' continua de rire Mai.

**Les voix ça ne boudent pas !**

''Pas besoin d'être aussi gêné avec moi ! J'ai appris a tous vous connaître.'' ajouta-t-elle en regardant en face d'elle, les yeux vides.

**Tout comme nous … Miss retard.**

''Je sais.'' soupira Mai avec un petit sourire.

**On te pardonne d'avance, après tout on est les seuls a te comprendre.**

''De quoi vous parlez tout a coup ?'' dit-elle avec une fausse surprise.

**Tu nous as bien compris idiote.**

:::::::::::::::::

Naru et Lin rentrèrent dans la clinique et se présenta à l'accueil, où une femme les reçue avec un air choqué. L'équipe les avaient suivi par curiosité à propos de ce fameux Eugène qui rendait Naru soudainement plus poli envers Mai.

''Bienvenue dans la clinique Taniyama, que puisse faire pour vous ?'' dit la femme poliment.

''Je viens rendre visite a mon frère, il s'appelle Eugène David'', dit Naru.

''Je ne vois pas de qui vous parler, désolée'', dit simplement la femme.

''Mai Taniyama nous envoie prendre des nouvelles d'Eugène'', rajouta Lin.

''Tout de suite'', dit l'infirmière en se dépêchant de ranger ses dossiers. ''Voyez me suivre, il a demandé à être déplacé dans une autre chambre, il voulais se trouver à coté de la chambre de Maika aujourd'hui.''

''Pourquoi nous avoir menti tout à l'heure ?'' Demanda Yasu.

''Eugène a failli avoir des problèmes avec la presse'', expliqua la femme. ''Donc Maika nous a donné des consigne bien précise à moi et au personnel : n'avoir aucun dossier au nom d'Eugène David, faire semblant qu'aucun patient porte ce nom et le changer régulièrement de chambre pour évitez que les autres patients ne se rendent compte de sa présence.''

''Maika semble très importante'', dit Ayako.

''Oui, elle est la propriétaire de cet endroit'', sourit tristement la femme. ''Nous y voilà, je vous laisse en famille.''

La femme les laissa, et Naru rentra dans la chambre sans y être invité. Il pouvait voir son frère allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, lisant un livre sur les mythes japonais. Ce dernier remarqua Naru et lui sourit.

''Bonjour Noll'', dit Eugène.

''Crétin ! Il n'est t'es passé par la tête que j'étais inquiet ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé, Mère et Père sont mort d'inquiétude, et moi, je t'ai vu mourir'', déclara Naru en s’asseyant sur le lit près de son frère.

''Désolé, mais je suis en ce moment même en plein cas, j'ai promis a quelqu'un de lui donner envie de vivre'', s'expliqua Gène. ''Je partirai seulement quand Mai viendra me voir.''

''Ça tombe bien, Mai est dehors'', dit Bô en s'imposant dans la conversation.

''Cela m'étonnerais fortement'', ajouta Eugène avec un air triste.

''Pourquoi ?'' Dit Masako curieuse.

Gène se leva de son lit, et s'étira un peu montrant qu'il n'avais pas bougé depuis longtemps. Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre, il sortit de la chambre et alla dans celle se trouvant a sa gauche, et y rentra.

''Parce que Mai est ici'', dit-il en montrant la jeune fille dormant dans son lit.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Mai, mais ils étaient plus long. Sa peau était très pâle et on pouvait voir plusieurs fils la relier a divers machines et médicaments. Elle semblait simplement dormir, donnant l'illusion qu'elle pourrait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment.

''Je ne comprend pas'', dit Ayako. ''Cette jeune fille ressemble à Mai, notre Mai.''

''Maika Taniyama, alias Mai, tomba dans un profond coma pour les médecins, mais en réalité, elle s'est déconnecté de son corps le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère'', expliqua Gène. ''Elle a une puissance spirituel importante, au point qu'elle arrive a rester sur le plan physique sans difficulté. Le seul problème, étant un esprit, elle attire les autres esprits vers elle. La solitude et le choc dù à la perte la rendu facilement vulnérable, ces esprits, elle les accepta volontiers afin de ne pas se sentir seule. Cependant, cela se transforma rapidement avec le temps en un important amas d'esprit. Par contre, ceux qui entoure Mai, subissent les mêmes agressions qu'elle, et finissent par mourir. La mort attire la mort après tout.''

''Tout veut dire tout ce temps …'', commença Masako.

''Tout ce temps, vous étiez en contact direct avec un esprit'', termina Eugène. ''Le fait que vous travailler dans le paranormal, vous offre une certaine protection contre les esprits, vous protégeant du fléau de Maika. En fait je crois même que les esprit sont parti naturellement à force de vous côtoyer.''

''Est-ce elle la raison de ta venue au Japon ?'' demanda Naru.

''Oui, et non, je suis venue au Japon en vacances, puis j'ai remarqué une collégienne avec une quantité d'esprit accroché à elle'', dit Eugène nostalgique. ''J'ai mis un mois a la retrouver, puis j'ai tenter de nouer un contact avec elle pendant un mois. Résultat, elle s'est réveillé une seule fois pendant ces trois ans, le jour de mon accident, où elle a plongé me chercher au fond du lac.''

''Il y a une question que je me pose, comment pouvais-tu savoir que Naru allait venir ici en compagnie de Mai ?'' Demanda Lin.

''J'ai envoyé une vision de mon accident à Noll, puis je me suis arrangé pour qu'il prenne un cas dans l'école de Mai en utilisant notre lien pour inconsciemment le diriger là bas, et que cette dernière vienne a sa rencontre, après tout elle est très curieuse'', détailla Gène. ''Je savais que Noll allait lui proposer un emploi après s'être renseigné sur elle.''

''J'avais raison, tu es le plus gentil des deux'', dit Mai se trouvant a la gauche de Masako.

Masako sursauta en la voyant Mai a ses cotés, tandis que tout le monde sauf Eugène, se retourna vers elle.

''Eugène me connais bien après toutes les discussions téléphoniques et nos rencontres sur le plan astrale, il savait que je serais trop curieuse'', ri Mai. ''Ça fait bizarre de voir 2 Naru.''

**Au secours ! 2 fois plus d'idiot !**

Mai rit au commentaire de ses esprits, lui attirant le regard de toute la salle.

''Mai, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?'' Demanda Masako.

''5 minutes'', réfléchi Mai.

''Elle est dans la pièce ?'' Demanda Eugène.

''Il ne peux pas me voir'', ajouta Mai avec un air triste.

''Pourquoi ?'' Dit John.

''Il refuse de me voir sous la forme d'un esprit, il veut que je revienne dans mon corps'', expliqua Mai trop calmement. ''J'ai peur de retourner dans mon corps, et si mon corps ne me reconnais plus … et si je suis partie trop longtemps et si je perd ma mémoire de tout ce temps passé avec vous, avec eux… tout ça m'inquiète et me font peur.''

''Alors, on fera tout pour redevenir ta famille'', lui assura tout les membre de SPR.

''Mais avant ça, j'ai encore une mission, je ne peux pas disparaître sans rien faire pour eux.'' dit Mai en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, lui permettant de tous les sentir.

**Mai … tu …**

''De qui tu parle ?'' demanda Masako perplexe.

''Les esprit vivant en moi.'' dit Mai en pleurant.

**Mai … pourquoi tu es gentil avec nous ? On te fait du mal ... on te fait pleurer … pourquoi tu pense a nous ? Nous on es déjà mort !**

Naru se retourna soudainement vers Mai, les yeux écarquillés, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle abritait dans son corps, pas un mais plusieurs esprits, elle les avait gardé en elle par charité et gentillesse. Elle le avait accueilli au détriment de sa propre âme.

Ayako se jeta sur Mai, en larmes, serrant de toutes ses forces sa fille. Bô se laissa tombé sur le sol, en réalisant le danger dans lequel vivait sa petite Jou-chan, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. John rattrapa Masako qui vacillait sous la nouvelle, elle qui se prétendait medium ne pouvait même pas remarquer la présence d'esprit dans son amie. Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir mal jugée Mai. John compris que Mai vivait une sorte de possession voulue, et ne pouvais même as imaginer l'état spirituel de Mai.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Yasu en voyant la mine de ses camarades.

''Yasuhara-san, ce que je vais vous dire est dur a entendre.'' commença Lin lui même choqué. ''Garder un esprit en soi est à la fois un risque pour la santé physique mais aussi spirituel. La douleur de garder en soi une seul esprit est une épreuve très dur a supporter, sans compter que l'esprit peux détruire l'âme de son conteneur. Les conteneurs sont considéré comme des sacrifices car ils sont destiné a mourir pour tuer l'esprit.''

''Non … ne dit pas …'' dit-il avec une voix tremblante en regardant Mai dans les bras de la miko.

''Mai en possède plusieurs en elle.''

''Mai m'avait dit qu'ils étaient partis.'' murmura Eugène en serrant les poings.

Yasu ne voulait pas y croire, il devait faire un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar. Mais le visage de ses amis, lui disait le contraire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser. Mai, sa Mai, son amie souffrait et pouvait mourir a n'importe qu'elle moment.

''Si je retourne dans mon corps maintenant, ils retourneront dans le néant et n'aurons jamais la chance de passer de l'autre coté. Je ne peux pas les laisser disparaître comme si ils ne comptaient pas pour moi ! Alors, je vous en supplie, exorcisez-les ! Ils le méritent !''

**Mai … on ne le mérite pas ! On es souvent méchant avec toi !**

''Je vous connais, vous le méritez. Vous étiez toujours là pour moi, à écouter mes pleurs, mes peurs, mes caprices, mes moments de joie, mes peines.'' dit Mai en se tenant la poitrine. ''Allons dehors.''

Mai se leva et sorti de la chambre d’hôpital, suivi de près par l'équipe de SPR. Mai les conduit dehors, devant la clinique où un sceau était tracé. Le temps que l'équipe analysa le sceau, que Mai se trouvait au centre.

''J'espère que vous êtes prêt.'' dit simplement Mai en se plantant un poignard a rituel dans la poitrine.

Naru voulu la rejoindre mis un barrière les repoussa, et il se trouvait sur le sol. Bô, John et Ayako étaient en position pour exorciser les esprit de Mai. Lin les rejoint avec ses talismans dans les mains et ses shikis au cas où un esprit deviendrais méchant. Yasu resta deerrière avec Masako qui sentait la nausée lui venir.

Mai retira le couteau de sa poitrine, mais au lieu de voir jaillir du sang, des ombres noirs violacées sortaient de son corps. Mai sentit ses esprits sortirent de son corps, elle pleurait de les voir partir uns a uns dans la lumière.

**Mai, au revoir ! Merci de nous avoir aimez !**

''Je vous aime aussi, soyez heureux de l'autre coté.''

Du coté de SPR, ils avaient déjà exorcisé une vingtaine d'esprit, pourtant ils en restaient encore plein en plus du fait de ceux qui sortaient du corps de Mai. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne faiblissaient, ils avaient promis a Mai de tous les exorciser.

_''Combien d'esprit a-t-elle en elle.''_ pensa Naru en voyant les ombres sortir et tourner autour de Mai.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il ne restait qu'un seul esprit autour de Mai, le seul qui refuser de partir. L'esprit ressemblait bien a une ombre, mais il avait ses bras autour de Mai, comme s'il refusait de partir.

''Laisse Mai !'' cria Bô en rajoutant un chant.

''Lâche ma fille saleté !'' s'écria Ayako avant de réciter de nouveau un chant.

John allait lui aussi envoyer de l'eau bénite sur l'esprit quand il vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Mai, une image s'imposa dans son esprit et il lâcha sa bouteille.

''Arrêtez … arrêtez !'' s'écria John en bousculant ses camarades.

''Pourquoi tu nous arrête ! Il va faire du mal a Mai !'' s'écria Bô.

John se mit debout entre SPR et Mai.

''John, que fait vous ?'' dit Naru.

''Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas exorciser les parents de Mai … pas temps qu'ils n'auront pas fini de lui dire adieux.'' pleura John qui ressenti les émotions de l'esprit. ''Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous, puis ouvrez les yeux.''

Ils écoutèrent le prêtre et virent a la place de l'esprit, une femme et un homme aux cotés de Mai.

::::::

Mai se trouvait dans un état d'inconscience, elle ne percevait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle ressentait une douce chaleur autour d'elle. Elle croyait entendre la voix de ses parents.

''Pense a bien te nourrir et a bien dormir la nuit. Évite aussi de te coucher tard, la nuit est fait pour dormir.''

''Ne mange pas trop de bonbon et en dehors des repas, c'est mauvais pour la santé.''

''N'oublie pas de mettre ton réveil, et de bien te couvrir, il commence a faire frais.''

''Brosse toi bien les dents après chaque repas, tout comme de prendre un douche tous les soirs.''

''Concentre toi a l'école, le travail n'excuse pas les mauvaises notes. Je sais que ma fille est intelligente.''

''Fais attention aux garçons, beaucoup te briserons le cœur mais ne t'arrête pas à un seul homme, le monde est grand.''

''Et puis, si tu as un coup de blues, n'hésita pas a en parler, je suis sur que tu as plein d'amis et que tu sera toujours très poli.''

''Nous voudrions tellement te dire de chose, mais peu de temps, alors écoute notre dernier conseil. Vis ta vie pleinement et ne regrette rien, ne te retourne pas, avance toujours devant les obstacles et l'adversité, mais n'oublie pas que tu es humaine, tu as le droit de pleurer comme de rire. Alors notre chère enfant, vis !''

::::::::::::

Les deux esprits levèrent la tête vers les membres de SPR, et leur sourient avant de parler.

''Mme Ayako et M Bô prenaient bien soin de ma fille, elle a peut-être bientôt 17 ans, mais c'est encore une enfant.'' demanda la mère de Mai.

''Koujo, je voudrais que tu devienne le tuteur de Mai, elle a de grand pouvoir, mais personne pour l'aider. Tu as du te rendre compte de ses capacités, je ne veux pas qu'elle en souffre.'' dit le père de Mai.

''Mlle Masako, je sais a quel point Mai souhaitait avoir une petite sœur, connaître la complicité et la joie d'en avoir une, je sais que tu peux lui apporter cela, comme elle peut le faire pour toi.'' dit la mère en riant.

''M Yasu, Mai aura besoin de votre folie hilarante pour avancer, tandis que vous, M John, elle aura besoin de votre calme et de votre écoute.'' dit la père en caressant la tête de sa fille.

''M Kazuya ou devrais-je dire Naru, donner une chance a ma fille, ouvrez lui votre cœur, elle vous aime tellement, bien plus qu'Eugène. Ne vous refusez pas à l'amour qu'elle vous porte, sachez simplement que vous le méritez.'' dit la mère en rigolant.

''Je vous le promet.'' dit Naru sincèrement.

''Attend ! Je suis pas d'accord !'' 'écria le père de Mai. ''Aucun homme n'approchera ma fille ! Surtout pas un homme plus agé qu'elle.''

Inconsciemment, SPR assistait sans le savoir a une dispute de couple.

''Voyons chérie, il doit avoir a peine 18 ans, Mai a 16 ans, je ne vois aucun problème.'' expliqua la mère.

''Un adulte avec une mineur ! Je dis pédophilie !'' cria le père de famille.

Soudainement, SPR sentit l’atmosphère devenir glacial et pesante. Ils virent la mère de Mai ouvrirent les yeux avec une étrange lueur qui donnait froid dans le dos. Ils se demandaient où été parti la douce et adorable mère de famille.

''Tu as dit quoi, Chéri ?'' dit-elle avec une voix doucement effrayante.

''Pédo...''

''Tais-toi !'' interrompue la mère de famille.''Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi quand j'avais 13 ans, nous avons commencé a sortir ensemble quand j'ai eu 14 ans, j'ai eu notre fille à l'age de 16 ans, et je me suis marié avec toi à 18 ans. Maintenant que je t'ai rafraîchi la mémoire, rappelle moi ton age a ces moment-là.''

''Je suis désolé …''

''Répond !''

''21 quand j'ai fais ta rencontre, 22 quand j'ai eu le courage de te demander d'être ma petite amie, 24 quand tu as accouché et 26 quand je devenue ton mari.'' avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. ''Mais mon amour pour toi est pur, et pas malsain comme la pédo…''

''Je sais Ryuu !'' dis joyeusement la mère lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. ''Tu comprend que notre fille a droit elle aussi a son amour pur.''

''Azura ! Comprend moi, ma petite fille est encore si petite !'' pleura Ryuu en tenant sa femme.

''Je te pardonne si tu lui donne la bénédiction d'être avec Mai.'' dit Azura en lui montrant Naru.

''Jamais !''

La mère de Mai, Azura réagis rapidement, retournant dans son coté sombre, elle attrapa l'oreille de son mari, tirant dessus tout en la tortillant. Ryuu se trouvait aux genoux de sa femme, suppliant qu'elle lâche son oreille.

''Ne vous occupez pas de cet idiot.'' dit la mère de famille avec un ton autoritaire. ''Nous ne pouvons pas restez, sinon on va vraiment devenir de mauvais esprit, et personnellement, je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourrais nous arrêtez. Alors dite a notre fille qu'on l'aime, adieu.''

Azura Taniyama et Ryuu Lin commençaient a disparaître lentement dans une douce lumière. Azura se mit soudainement a pleurer dans les bars de son mari, qui la serrait contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux pour la rassurer. Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment partir, laisser leur fille derrière.

Mai se réveilla quand ils disparurent complètement. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux pleurer, mais en ignorait l'origine. Quand elle se leva, elle préparait a recevoir Yasu en pleine face, mais au lieu de sentir un impact, elle le vit traverser son corps.

''Je suis en train de revenir dans mon corps, pourquoi ? Je veux pas … non je veux pas … je veux pas vous oublier …'' dit-elle paniquée.

''Mai, javais on t'oublira, on fera tout pour que tu te souvienne, tu es une battante après tout'', dit Naru avec un petit sourire.

''Tu es forte'', dit Ayako.

''Tu es notre joie de vivre, alors tu as le droit de vivre'', dit John.

''Si tu as peur, je resterai à tes cotés'', dit Bô.

''Je veux apprendre a te connaître ma chère nièce'', dit Lin.

''Si tu n'es pas là, avec qui je vais me disputer, avec qui je vais me confier'', dit Masako.

''Ce n'est pas drôle si tu n'es pas là'', dit Yasu.

''Les gars … non, ma chère famille merci'', pleura Mai.

''Merci Mai'', dit sincèrement Naru.

''Merci pour tout Naru'', répondit Mai en disparaissant.

Quand elle disparue entièrement, le cardiogramme accroché au corps vivant de Mai se mit à changer de rythme sonnant de plus en plus signe d'un prochain réveil. Eugène se trouvant dans la chambre, vit les paupières de Maika bouger, avant de s'ouvrir entièrement, regardant le plafond avec un air absent. Elle eu du mal a s'asseoir dans son lit, mais n'abandonna pas. Puis elle les regarda et posa son regard sur Eugène.

''Serais-tu Eugène ?'' demanda faiblement Mai.

''Oui, c'est moi.'' répondit le concerné.

Les membres de SPR déboula dans la chambre d'hôpital, et virent Mai, totalement réveillée et surtout en vie. Masako et Ayao se jetèrent sur Mai, lui donnant un calin, elles se sentaient telleent soulagée de la voir en vie.

''Eugène, je t'entendais souvent me parler, merci de m'avoir consacrer du temps'', dit-elle en souriant. ''Et vous ? Vous êtes Ayako, Bô, John, Yasu, Masako, Lin et ... Kazuya ou Naru ?''

''Kazuya est mon prénom, Naru est un surnom que tu m'as donné.'' lui dit-il.

''C'est étrange, je connais vos noms, mais j'ignore qui vous êtes ?'' dit Maika lentement et innocemment en les regardant.

''Tu nous as oublié ?'' dit tristement Yasu.

''La seule chose dont je me souviens est … que vous êtes ma précieuse famille.'' dit Mai en leur donnant son plus sourire.

 

 


End file.
